The Melancholy of Gilbert Beilschmidt
by Thelittleyanderefangirl
Summary: Roderich Edelstein is a student at the world famous W-Academy. He lived a simple life, until one day a certain albino popped in. Gilbert Beilschmidt is anything but a normal student and soon, Rodi finds himself not only the newest member of Gilberts new founded "Awesomeness-Club" but seemingly a magnet for people that are a bit...out of the ordinary. Human alternate universe.


**Hi there^^ Sooo, basicallly, description says it all. This fic is a hetalia version of "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya".**

**Starring the awesome Prussia(aka Gilbert Beilschmidt)and...well, Austria.**

**Austria: *emo corner* She didn't even say my human name...**

**Me: Tch', fine, Roderich Edelstein. Happy now?**

**Austria: I guess...**

**Prussia: The author does not own anything! Because the awesome me does not belong to anyone! Kesesesesesese~**

**Austria: -_-**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rooodiiii, I'm bored!"

Roderich Edelstein looked up from his book and (for the third time today) casted an annoyed look at the pouting albino sitting at the bench behind him.

"And what, god forbid, do you expect _me _to do about this, Gilbert?"

Said Gilbert gave a shrug: "Dunno, entertain me."

Roderich sighed heavily and turned back to his book about austrian art. How Gilbert Beilschmidt had made it to be accepted to a prestigious, ambitious school like the W-academy, he still did not know.

The World War II-Academy (or W-Academy, as the students called it) is an environment build for only the most gifted students, the créme-de-la-créme of young geniuses all over the world. If one wants to enroll, he or she has to pass multiple tests. In the end, the headmasters will appraise the outcomes and in the end, _if _the applicant has passed, they didivide him or her into the class that matches and faciliates his or her talents the best.

There were classes, for musicians (like Roderich), for scientists, artists and so forth.

Roderich was a very talented pianist from a very young age. He wrote his first sinphony at the age of ten and a whole opera at the age of fithteen. His parents, a pair of rich austrian ambassadors, had seen his skills were far from normal standarts and ,naturally, urged him to visit an environment that fit an outraging musician like him.

When he jokingly told them the only school that could possibly manage that would be the famous W-Academy, he never would've thought they'd agree or let alone give him the familiy's summer residence in Wales, just so he could live next to his school. Looking back, Roderich was even more thankful for that. He wasn't really the social type, since he spend much of his time reading or playing the piano, so a WG, where he would live together with several completely unknown people wasn't really an option.

It was better this way. With roommates, he would never be able to compose whenever he wanted to or read in peace for hours.

After succesfully passing the tests, he had immediately hurled himself into work, composing day by day. And he had been rewarded: he was the top of his class and by now very popular among the rest of the students. Many of his female classmates swooned over him, causing him to recieve many anonymus loveletters throughout the schoolyear. Some of the girls even proposed to him, but were always met with a dissapointing: „I'm sorry, but I can't return your affection." They didn't stop their swooning, though.

Some of the boys in his class tried to befriend him, some of them were honestly trying, some only wanted to hit on the beautiful girls following him everyday. Thus, Roderich learned not to care that much about what his classmates were thinking and rather concentrate on class. That had been his daily schedule: getting up, having breakfast (sometimes), going to school, going home, composing/reading, sleeping.

It was a simple schedule, a good schedule.

Until _he _had entered class.

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Better percieve it, 'cause one day, I'm going to be on of the awesomest people there are on this planet!"

Roderich raised an eyebrow at that. Well, at least nobody could say this newbie had no selfconfidence.

The teacher coughed uncomfortably. "Well, thanks for this...interesting self-introduction Mr. Beilschmidt. Now please take a seat. I believe the bench behind Mr. Edelstein is still free."

A large arrogant grin on his face, the german had made his way through the midway between the desks of the other students, obviously enjoying the multiple curious pairs of eyes following him. He let himself slump onto the chair and soundly dropped his bag to the floor. For the next two minutes or so, he just silently sat there, grinning and looking around curiously.

At break, when Roderich had been just about to pull out his book, like on every other breaks, he felt a large hand clap heavily on his shoulder. "Hey, glasses, what's up with you? Shouldn't you be out for lunch, like the others?"

Roderich gave an annoyed huff and readjusted his glasses. "I am not hungry."

Gilbert beamed at that: "Awesome! In that case, you've just achieved the honor of hanging out with the awesome me! You and I are going to be best buds from now on! Doesn't that sound wunderbar to you?"

"Actually-"

"C ' mon, time to show me my new kingdom!"

With that, Gilbert had grabbed Roderichs arm and despite his protest, had pulled him out of the classroom.

Roderich had spend the rest of his break stumbling behind Gilbert, who seemed to have an unhealthy amount of energy and reluctantly showing him the many different rooms of the W-Academy.

When he had returned home at the end of the day, he had examined his arm, for he was sure that Gilberts deathgrip had left a mark on his wrist (which it indeed had).

When he drove to school with his Rolls-Royce the next day he had hoped that Gilbert would already be bored with him and searched himself a new friend but, unluckily, that hope had been dissapointed.

Right when he had entered the classroom, he felt an arm being heavily thrown around his shoulders.

Since that faithful day, Gilbert was stuck on him. He was always there and never seemed to stop talking. At first, Roderich had tried to simply ignore him, but that method proved itself useless, since Gilbert, in his never-ending self-praise render, didn't even notice when he was being ignored and just kept on talking. Then, as time passed, Roderich started to get used to the germans antics and began considering him a friend.

He was also kind of curious about his classmates backstory.

Sure, Gilbert talked about himself most of the time, but only the usual I'm-so-awesome-stuff. So far, Roderich had never heard him talk about his home or his family.

But since he found it rude to ask his classmates such personal questions without even knowing if he even wanted to talk about them, he kept his mouth shut.

Gilbert, of course, wasn't that sensitive.

"Whoooaaaa, heilige Scheiße, that's what I call a big car," he had exclaimed one day upon seeing Roderichs expensive and shiny Rolls-royce. „You didn't tell me you're that rich! Are you a millionaire or something?"

Roderich shook his head. „No, it was a gift from my parents, for enrolling."

Gilberts red eyes had widened at that. "Uuuuhhh~, so you come from a wealthy family? What exactly do your parents do?"

"They are ambassadors"

Gilbert wasn't even listening anymore. "Cool! Hey, mind if I take that pretty lady for a ride?"

If it had been anybody else, Roderich would have been very insulted about such behaviour, but this was just how Gilbert was. But despite his very childish attidute, he wasn't to be underestimated. It barely took him one week to raise to the top of his class. That and his loud and narcissistic behaviour had made him very popular, especially with the girls.

Soon, Roderich found he wasn't the only one who had to empty his desk of loveletters every morning. But other than him, Gilbert enjoyed reading them and even started to go out with some of the adressars.

It never lasted long, though.

Gilbert had also made many male friends. The closest to him, after Roderich, was a young spainiard named Antonio Hernández Carriedo. Roderich didn't really know, but he believed Antonio was a guitar player and, according to the dreamy sighs his female classmates gave when Antonio walked by, a very good one.

Roderich himself hadn't talked to him that much, but he seemed like a nice, optimistic guy who never truly got angry and loved food, especially tomatoes.

He and Gilbert hung around together very often, talking and checking up on girls. But since Antonio was a year higher then Gilbert and Roderich, he didn't always had the time to come over to their classroom so Gilbert still hung out with Roderich most of the time.

Today had been just a normal day: the teacher talked, the class listened, except for Gilbert that is.

Antonio's class was on a field trip today and wouldn't return until after school, so Gilbert had noone to hang out with except for Roderich. Which brings us back to the current situation.

Without looking up from his lecture, Roderich said: "If I were you, I would start to prepare myself, rather than whine. The finals are coming."

Gilbert waved that aside with his usual I'm-awesome-grin on his face. "Ach nein, you know how this goes everytime. It doesn't matter if I study or not, with my awesome intellect I always manage to be on top."

Roderich grind his teeth in annoyance.

"Good for you, but I, on the other hand, am not as lucky as you are, so would you please leave me to my studies?"

Gilbert pouted again. „You know, sometimes you're such an old grouch Rodi. No need to be jealous of the awesome me."

The austrian snorted bitterly. "Well, if you think you're that awesome, then maybe you should found a whole club to hail the awesome you, so you don't have to put up with an old bookworm like me anymore."

It was meant to be a sarcastic joke, but after those words, Gilbert fell silent from a minute to another. For the rest of the day he didn't say a word and seemed to be lost in thought. Roderich was a bit worried if he had struck a nerve with his remark.

The bell rang and Roderich was about to pack his things, when he felt a grip around his wrist.

In no-time, he was dragged out of the classroom by a very excited Gilbert.

"W-wait, where are we going?," Roderich exclaimed.

He tried his best not to collide with corners and other students.

Gilbert didn't stop while answering. „I had the most awesome idea just now and _you_ are going to help me carrying it into effect!"

Roderich tried to coax some more information out of him, but the german just kept on running through the corridors at high-speed until they reached a large double door with two golden W's engraved in it.

Roderich gave his kidnapper a confused look. "The headmaster's office?"

Gilbert grinned. "Yup. I'm going to found a club and I need the headmaster's acceptance for that."

Roderich sweat-dropped. _So that's the awesome idea he was talking about? Not to mention __I'm pretty sure__ that it was originally _my_ idea..._

He sighed and crossed his arms. "And what exactly are we going to do in this club?"

Gilbert put his hands on his hips and seemed to look into a bright future with his soon-to-be-club. "I don't know, but with me as a president it's gonna be the most awesome club ever!"

And before Roderich could stop him, Gilbert knocked firmly on the door and entered without even waiting for a response.

The austrian sighed and followed, not wanting to let his friend walk into trouble alone.

Principal Domenico Vargas,**(A/N: Principal!Rome, bitchezz! Couldn't find his canon human name, so I picked one myself. Do you like it, ve~?)** a man in his midthirties, sat behind his desk, head behind folded hands, both eyebrows raised, his expression unreadable.

"Sooo, let me repeat this again," he started: "Mr. Beilschmidt, you want to found a new club, here, at my academy."

Gilbert nodded.

"But it does not have a special purpose yet?"

Gilbert shook his head.

"Or a name?"

Head-shaking.

"Any members?"

"Just me and Rodi here," Gilbert grinned and pointed at the lightly frightened pianist standing behind him.

Principal Vargas bowed his head. His light-brown hair was shadowing his eyes and gave him a rather scary expression. Roderich gulped, while Gilbert, obviously blind to the danger, still had both hands on the table and stared expectantly at the older man in front of him.

Suddenly in one quick movement, the principals head snapped back up again, showing a bright smile.

"Well, sounds like you got a plan for me, kid! Sure, you can do that!"

"Really?," both boys exclaimed, the one excited the other kinda shocked.

Roderich shakingly raised one hand. "E-erm, excuse me, principal, but...is that really okay? We don't even have a _name _yet!"

The man behind the desk gave an amused hum and leaned back lightly, smiling.

"My dear boy, let me ask you something. What exactly is the purpose of the W-Academy?"

"W-well, it serves the briefing and advancement of specially gifted young people all over the world?," Roderich answered unsure.

The principal winked at him and did a cocky flip.

"Exactly! Well, what kind of a principal would I be, if I'd deny one of my students an opportunity like this? What better way is there for students to deepen their studies as a club, where they can just relax and have a little fun, Ve~ ?"

Roderich sweat-dropped. _That just didn't make any sense at all! Is _that _man really the principal?_

Principal Vargas rustled a formular out from somewhere behind his desk and handed it to a very happy looking Gilbert.

"Now, all you gotta do is fill in this lil' peace of paper and we got this show rollin'!"

_What show? I thought we were founding a club? _Roderich thought confused.

Gilbert looked at the formula in his hands as if it was the holy grail or something similar.

"Awesome! Danke, principal, we won't dissapoint your trust!"

"Ah, yes thank y- wait _we? You _were the one that-"

"It's okay kids, have fun with your new club," the principlal interrupted beaming. Gilbert gripped his friends tie and was about to make a head start out of the door, when the principal spoke up again.

"Oh, and one more thing: you have to find three more members before you can start any activities. Would be boring with just the two of you, Ve~?"

Roderich paled.

"W-what? How are we supposed to-"

"No problem, principal, I aready have one or two in mind," Gilbert interrupted him confidently. Then he ran out of the office at light-speed almost choking Roderich, who's tie he was still holding.

* * *

**Well, how did you like it? Was it to long? To short? To terrible for words? R&R and don't worry, even though I started a new fic, I definitely won't abandon the one I'm already writing on.^^ **


End file.
